


airplane mode

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [4]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, s7e18 Flight Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Locking eyes with Ryan, Eric sighs. “Listen, it doesn’t matter if Natalia thinks I’m dating Calleigh, as long as you know the only person for me is you.”a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season seven, episode eighteen, “flight risk”, just a funny thing that rang through my head when i watched this scene and thought, how do i make this eric/ryan?
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 12





	airplane mode

**Author's Note:**

> another short “what if” scene with my boys and cause i thought this whole scene was so funny.  
> also, ryan was just like an overexcited puppy just throughout this scene and honestly, i was dying at his reaction.  
> not my best work, but i had to put this down.  
> yell at me on tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)

When he and Natalia find the so called “romper room”, all that goes through his mind is that he and Eric would find a lot of use with that. 

So when Ryan mutters to himself that he could think of two people who could use something like that, he certainly meant him and Eric. 

It’s definitely funny when Natalia hears him and even proposes that he meant Eric and Calleigh. 

But since she doesn’t know that he and Eric are dating, yet alone together, and that they both dated her, Ryan lets her keep thinking that. 

So he’s not surprised when Eric walks into his lab later and drags him into a hidden hallway. 

“Hey, do you know why Natalia has been staring at me weirdly?” Eric’s eyes narrow, darting across Ryan’s face for something, a hint that Ryan has said something. 

He stiffened a laugh, instead choosing to shuffle closer to Eric, and after checking to make sure there’s no one around, Ryan cups Eric’s face and tugs him down for a kiss. 

Pulling apart, Ryan feels a smile grow on his face, a similar warmth in his chest as the sight of a matching facial expression on Eric. 

Rising on the tip of his toes, he repeats the conversation he had with Natalia earlier in Eric’s ear. 

When he finishes, Ryan falls back on his heels, crossing his arms and smirking at the disbelief on Eric’s face. 

After spending a few minutes in shock, he finally shakes his head and pulls Ryan into his arms. 

Locking eyes with Ryan, Eric sighs. “Listen, it doesn’t matter if Natalia thinks I’m dating Calleigh, as long as you know the only person for me is you.” 

He watches as those green eyes melt at his words and Ryan nods excitedly, leaning forward to press their lips together. 

The last thought Eric has before their lips meet is the image of the two flying in first class, just the two of them, together. It makes him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> also, thanks for all the love lately, i know i’m not the best writer but i have so many ideas that i just wanted to share! thank you again everybody!  
> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
